


Silent Rides

by nolirious



Series: Silent R's [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, The banana bus is here, and brian is a cute troll, david is a sweet bastard, hi i'm new, silence as a source of enjoyment for jonathan? i wonder why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolirious/pseuds/nolirious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only time Jonathan is silent is when he rides the bus to work.  A particular bus with his particular favorite seat next to a particular boy. Why did he only choose this part of his routine to be silent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to this site as well as new to this fandom! I'm low-key so in love with Jonathan *coughs* I-I mean I love this pairing. Very love, much much perfect. So, I hope you like this and let me know how you think of it!!

A small walk from his house to the bus stop always kept Jonathan on his feet with excitement. Every day he would have a big stupid smile on his face until the bus came, taking in deep breaths to conceal his expression or then he would end up getting weird looks. Up until recently, Jonathan dreaded taking any public transportation because of one incident when he was an elementary school student, making him walk until he graduated high school.

Because of how far his work now was from his house and his sister always taking the car, the only choice was to ride the bus once again after so many years. The first few times he went on, he felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't one to get motion sickness on the bus but there were several rides that led him to suffer a massive headache for the rest of the day. God, almost like the driver drank and started driving with his asshole it was that bad.

But these rides were worth it. He keeps his precious smile contained inside himself as he boards the long yellow bus with a faded green stripe, sitting in his favorite seat a few rows behind the driver, about to be next to the most handsome man he's ever seen in his entire life.

The person who comes in the next bus stop after his. The person who always sits right next to him even if the bus is completely empty. He knew the man’s appealing scent, where he worked, even the place where he gets lunch (as stalkerish as it sounds), and the only damn thing he didn't know was his freaking name. But still. A beautiful face, a beautiful ripped body, oh man, did he feel delirious. Jonathan knew he was a boobs kind of guy, but this guy's pecs were so sharp he was pretty fucking sure if he kept staring, those two needle-looking nubs would stab him in the eyes and make him go blind.

Trying to discard the dirty thoughts out of his mind, Jonathan kept his straight face intact and turned to face the window. With a soft sigh, he turns on his mp3 player and puts his earbuds in, getting away from reality for the rest of the ride.

Jonathan has never once communicated with the other; too scared that if one word slipped out, everything would be different. He might not be able to see him anymore, touch shoulders with him, love his very presence... that would all be gone. He didn't want that incident to happen again. He would never let it happen for as long as he lived.  That's why silence was better, it always has been.

Because nothing changes when it's silent.

At least to him it doesn't.

 

_________

 

A few days pass by, today feeling a little bit different since he woke up earlier than usual. Aware of this offbeat atmosphere, he had a feeling that something was going to happen. Good or not, Jonathan was excited to know what it was going to be.

Being the happy kid in a man's body, he skipped to the bus stop with the ride already waiting for him, smiling as he walks in and grabs his seat. Putting in his earbuds to drown himself with music, he closed his eyes for a minute until he felt the vehicle slow down for the next stop. He heard the door close, but no warmth on his right shoulder. Was the man sick? Did he not take the bus today? A lot of questions jumble up until he felt the presence of a few people behind him.

He turns his head slightly to see a girl with blonde locks arm in arm with the handsome man as they sat together in the back of the bus. Jonathan blinks for a bit before turning back to face forward, unable to understand if he was either jealous or sad or both. He knew this would happen one day, that his handsome man would be with a girl a hundred times better than him. _No_ . He told himself. _I can't say that he's mine. We're two completely different people. I don't exist in his world, and he shouldn't exist in mine. We don’t know of each other, don't care for each other.. he's.. a complete stranger._

“Oh Evan, you’re so sweet..” The blonde girl giggled.

 

_Evan.._

 

By then, Jonathan's mind was so full of thoughts that he unconsciously got up and walked out of the bus at the next stop. He wasn't supposed to get out for another 10 minutes, but now he thought it was for the better or he would start some foolish commotion in his seat. He was one to scream and growl when he didn't get his way, and he didn't want the other to see that side of him. Sighing from the thought, he continued to walk down the street, his eyes being lured up as the yellow bus drove away when something caught his attention.

Evan was staring at him.

 

_________

 

“Are ye sure he was staring at you? Hah, he was probably looking at a hot dog stand behind you. Or maybe he just noticed how butt ugly you are.” David laughed as he typed on his keyboard.

“You dick. I know what I saw.” Jonathan sat in front of the computer next to his friend's, opening up various programs for his current project. His job was to create characters for an upcoming game, something he's dreamed of since who knows when. “Do you think it means something?” He sure was smart at his job, but he was definitely clueless when it came to his emotions.

“You bastard, you're telling this asshole all the details and wait for his bullshit answer? Listen. You barely know the guy and you think with one stare, he's been in love with you since day one. Love isn't that easy. If it was, I'd probably already have a billion wives by now.” Brian sure knew how to give an honest opinion.

Jonathan sighed as he examined one of his creations. “Would a guy really look behind to see a food stand behind me when there's a hot girl right next to them? I just.. know I felt something when he looked at me..”

“You were probably just holding in a fart.” Jonathan gave David a ‘fuck off’ stare and got out of his seat, going into the common room to get a glass of water.

While filling his glass, he looks through the large window to the skyscraper next to his building. In a certain window is a familiar body too beautiful for Jonathan not to recognize. A lazy smile creeps on his lips as he stares into the distance, looking at a handsome Evan at the xerox machine waiting for some piles of paper to be copied. The crazed boy was too engulfed at the beautiful sight that his glass was overfilling. Fuck. He needed to end these feelings. The thought that these feelings would never be mutual didn't help him feel better. So he had to go out of his way to make it disappear. He downs the liquid in one gulp and gets back to work with a scowl.

_Nothing. Nothing was fucking working._ Jonathan mentally pulled his hair out as he kept walking to work for the duration of the week, his legs about to give out from how much he had to walk each day and back. Avoiding the bus for as long as possible, it was something Jonathan thought for sure it would make these nonsense feelings dissipate. He's such a loser for thinking that.

 

_Evan.. Evan…._

 

It was getting worse. The pain in his chest was as bad as the pain in his legs. What a great way to end the week. His friends would definitely think he's an idiot if they saw him limping like this, kicking his ass all the way to the moon for doing this kind of stupid shit. Jonathan was only a few feet away from the building entrance when his legs gave out and let him fall down with a heavy thump. He just wanted to lay there. Not move and let an existential crisis take him away to the abyss of his dark soulless sins.

David didn't let his weak ass do that though. The tall man came running to him with worried words when he saw Jonathan fall. But all Jonathan tried to do was push him away, saying he'll get up soon. Of course, his friend didn't believe that at all and carried him on his back into the building. David was really sweet when he wasn't running his mouth. It kinda scared the other a little how nice he's being right now.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re being an idiot right now. Doing this to yourself for some stranger? Makes me want to stick a dagger up my ass you're being so fuckinlkjmpsj--” Ah, there he is.

The two were now at their work desks, Brian making the two of them spill on what happened. It wasn't long until Jonathan broke down and told every detail of his unrequited love life. From how beautiful the man was to how much a fool he was to fall in love with him. But of course, he forgot to mention Evan's name.  His friends looked like they were holding in a laugh but gave all their genuine support.

“WAIT. The guy’s name is Evan, correct?” Brian exclaimed.

“Y-yeah, did I forget to say it?” Jonathan felt the redness on his cheeks when he heard Evan's name.

“Well, he visits the same cafe as me when I get my alone time lunch to get away from you two.” Jonathan and David looked at him with a ‘so tired of your shit’ expression as he continued talking. “I tried to converse with him but he seemed rather quiet. But the thing is, I think he's hearing impaired.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Sometimes I see a girl clinging onto him. Seems like a cousin of the same age. She comes into the cafe sometimes to give him some class notes. I thought he was a lazy kind of bastard but I've seen the girl use sign language with him once in awhile. That's when I noticed she was his personal note taker.” Brian went on with how Asian girls looked pretty hot with blonde hair but Jonathan didn't pay attention to any of it. He was too busy calling himself an idiot for not considering the other's perspective. He only thought of himself and saw everything with a closed mind, too stubborn to see what other people thought. Oh, how he really felt like a piece of shit.

David lets out a small gasp when he sees his friend pass heavy tears. He pats his shoulder and shows an assuring smile as he gives his one hot mess of a friend a handkerchief. “Take a bus home, okay? It's the least you should do,” and the crying boy only nods.

 

 

Jonathan takes his bag and walks out of his building at the end of the long day. He drags himself to the bus stop with a weak expression, his anxiety slowly rising as the familiar yellow bus comes to a stop in front of him. Was he going to be there with the girl again? Or his cousin, to be correct. He frowned at his own question, still feeling a bit jealous even though he now knew it was a relative, but he felt too possessive to care. As he walked inside, his breath was almost taken away when he sees Evan sitting next to his favorite seat like usual, except this time he was looking at him with a worried smile. He blinks, walks towards him and sits down, trying to act normal by getting his mp3 player until something was placed on his lap.

 

_Milk?_

 

There was a note: ‘I saw you collapse this morning. You made me feel worried the whole day. Please drink this and feel better. I don’t want you to hurt yourself again.’

Evan handed him a small straw and went back to reading a book. Jonathan never felt so many emotions in one moment. A tingling sensation ran through his body as he poked the straw into the box and drank it slowly. The taste of sweetness almost broke him down to tears as the bus drove the two of them back home. The familiar sounds of tires running against the asphalt, metal creaking and the absence of words.

The silence was once again pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's a bad ending. *sighs* This was actually more undramatic than I thought it would be- I wanted more angst but I guess I lost my touch LOL. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I made in a very long time and the first I've posted on here. Please don't mind the grammar or incorrect spelling or even bad story, ah idk how to think of this ;~; Right now my writing is definitely missing something.. So I hope I improve once I write more again T^T I hope you enjoyed it though! There could be a sequel to this (Evan's POV) if someone wants it? Because that ending was terrible to me omg no I want more love, more smut I mean actual communication..!! Uh. See you later in another story--


End file.
